Current Crisis
by Black Dragon Wave Master
Summary: Sequel to Hiei's Journey in The Past. All has returned to normal in the Human World and everyone has gone back to their normal lifes. But what is this unsettling feeling that Hiei is having? And what is the meaning of his recent dreams? Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is. The sequel to my first story. I don't really like the title of the story that I chose, but I couldn't really think of anything. Maybe if I think of something better later then I'll change it. Well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inyuasha**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

**Current Crisis**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Hiei stood atop one of the many buildings of Tokyo, Japan and glanced down at the citizens moving about. After a few minutes he grew bored and decided to move on. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he continued to glance down at the people. For a while now he had been restless. So he would keep moving around the city in search of something to occupy his mind. But it would always prove pointless.

"Hn. It must be this city. There isn't a damn thing to do."

When running around aimlessly proved useless Hiei decided to head for Kurama's school. He assumed that he would be leaving it soon and if not he figured he'd wait. When he arrived the final school bell rang minutes after he arrived. Watching patiently from one of the buildings close by Hiei saw Kurama walking out. Kurama sensed Hiei's energy and said goodbye to the other students that he was talking to and walked off. Once he was away from them Hiei joined up with him.

"Nothing better to do, I see," Kurama said.

"Hn. Just like before, this city is beyond boring. I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind from being here as long as you have," Hiei said.

Kurama smiled at Hiei's reply. It was true that at times it got boring, but still there were many things to do. He looked towards his short friend and said, "Do you miss the others?"

"Don't be foolish fox."

Neither one said anything for the rest of their walk. When they reached Kurama's house Hiei waited outside his bedroom window. After Kurama opened it Hiei sat on the sill and stared out at nothing in particular. The rest of the day went by uneventfully and before long the sun started to set. When Kurama finished his homework he turned to look at Hiei only to find that he had already left. He shrugged his shoulders and shut the window.

By nightfall Hiei had arrived at a local park. From what Hiei could tell there were no humans in the area. He jumped from tree to tree, trying to find the right one. After searching for a few minutes he found one in a secluded area. Once he was comfortable it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

*******Dream*******

Hiei opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a foggy field with a small pond not too far. He tried to see what was beyond the fog, but it was pointless. Looking back towards the pond he felt compelled to walk over to it and before he realized it he was already walking over to it. When he reached it he saw the moon reflecting off the surface. It felt like he was in a trance and next thing he knew he was walking into the water until it was up to his waist. Hiei continued to stare at the moons reflection until it changed. In place of the moon was an image of Sango's face. Hiei looked on in disbelief and slowly reached out to touch it. When his hand was halfway there the image changed and his hand stopped. Now he saw himself, only in his demon form. Slight anger started to build up in him and he quickly swapped at the image, causing it to change back to the moon. Hiei stood there silently and unmoving. He was then stirred from his thoughts when a voice just above a whisper said his name. Turning slowly he saw her.

"Sango…"

After turning around completely he just stared at her. She stood only a few steps away from the pond. Hiei looked around for her companions but didn't see a trace of them anywhere. He then looked at her directly. She was wearing her usual outfit that she would wear when not killing demons. But when he looked at her face he was taken by surprise. Her eyes looked empty, almost as if she were dead. Hiei started to walk towards her but stopped when she spoke.

"Why?" she asked.

Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow at the sudden question. 'Why what?' he wondered. He stayed where he was in the water, unsure of what to do. Finally, he decided to question her back.

"What are you talking about onna?"

"Why weren't you there when…" Sango started but was cut off by a sudden quake.

*******Dream End*******

Hiei woke with a jolt. He had to grab onto a branch to keep himself from falling. The tree that he was in shook violently for a few more seconds and then stopped. Dropping to the ground he looked to see if there was any damage done to anything around him.

'Hn. Just a few branches here and there have fallen. No humans should bother coming in this area.'

Feeling that it was safe to go back to sleep Hiei jumped back to his branch and leaned back. Before he fell asleep thoughts of the dream that he just had wandered into head. He tried to figure out what it could have meant, but didn't feel like wasting time thinking about it and went back to sleep. The following morning when Hiei woke up he decided that he would go and see what kind of damage else where had been done by the little quake. To his disappointment he found nothing far outside the park badly damaged. Just a few signs here and there had fallen.

**Spirit World**

Koenma sat at his desk, stamping away at the countless stacks of papers surrounding him. He would take a brief second to look over each file about a soul before judging it to an afterlife of paradise or damnation and then throwing it onto another pile. During this his fateful ogre came running into his office, slamming the doors open in the process, and yelling his name. Koenma looked up slightly from his work, but continued to stamp away as if he didn't care too much.

"What is it, Ogre?" Koenma asked.

"Koenma sir! Last night there was a report of an earthquake in the city where Yusuke and the others live."

"Yeah, so what?" Koenma asked.

Ogre handed over a piece of paper that he had been holding. Koenma stopped stamping and took the paper. He slowly read it and frowned. Seeing this caused Ogre to panic slightly.

"What does it mean sir?"

Koenma calmly placed the paper down and thought for a moment. He wasn't completely sure what to make of it yet and didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure.

"For now… we'll leave it as it is. We don't have any real information to go on yet and there is still the possibility that this is nothing to worry about. So, until we can figure out what caused this we will do nothing and won't speak of it," Koenma said.

**Human World**

After school was over Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to head to where the earthquake had been reported. They were hoping to see something cool, but unfortunately were disappointed with what they found. Nothing was heavily damaged and some cops were around to direct traffic do to the damaged signs and traffic lights. Since nothing outside the park was interesting they headed into the park. Aside from some cracked walkways they found nothing.

"Man! What a waste this was," Yusuke said as he let out a heavy sigh. He started to turn and motioned for Kuwabara to follow, but instead stopped when he saw his friend start to walk off in another direction.

"Hey?! Where're you going?" Yusuke yelled as he jogged to catch up.

"There's something weird about this place, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

Kuwabara continued to walk around the park, looking for anything suspicious. Yusuke, not being nearly as good at sensing things as Kuwabara, just followed. Before long Yusuke realized that they were walking in circles.

"Hey genius. You notice anything?" Yusuke asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Huh? No, why?" Kuwabara asked.

That answer earned him a punch on the back of his head.

"Since you haven't noticed I thought I'd tell you. You've been leading us in circles!"

"It's not my fault! I sense something weird here, but I can't figure out where it's coming from. It's like it's all over the place," Kuwabara said.

Suddenly there was another small tremor and both of them struggled to keep their balance. All around them they could hear people screaming. But like the first it had only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. When it was over they looked around to see if any of the people in the park had been injured, but they seemed fine.

"I think it's time that we left now," Yusuke said.

"Y-yeah," Kuwabara said slowly.

**That Night**

Do to the second tremor no one wanted to walk around the park now. It was nice and quiet until a third tremor started. But this one was different. Instead of lasting for a few seconds like the others the ground continued to shake, steadily increasing in intensity. Near the center of the park the ground began to rip open. From the newly formed hole fumes of some kind started to leak out and the tremor finally stopped. Slowly, a figure started to climb out of the hole. When it was finally out it stood up straight. The fumes that had been leaking out slowly filled the area. When the figure looked around and saw that it was alone it started to stretch. It walked around to try and get a better idea of where it was. Once it had looked around a bit it heard a loud noise in the distance. Not wanting to be discovered the figure ran off, its long dark blue hair flowing behind it as it ran.

**End Chapter 1**

I wanted to make this chapter longer but was having some trouble with it and I also feel like I rushed it a bit. For what I have in it I like, but I find it too short. Then again it is the first chapter so I guess it's ok. Please leave reviews and I hope you all found this chapter as a good start.


	2. Return of an old enemy

Sorry that this took a while to get up. I wanted to have it up before the week started but I've surprisingly been busy. But anyway it's here now so yay. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inyuasha. I only own my original characters and this plot.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

**Current Crisis**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

The following morning the entire park had been sealed off. A poisonous miasma had filled a portion of the park. No one could quite figure out why it had appeared. But despite the park being sealed off to the residents a certain demon had sneaked his way in. Once he was close to the miasma he found that he could go no farther. Hiei gritted his teeth in annoyance at how poignant it was. Since he was unable to move any closer to its source he removed his bandanna and his Jagan eye slowly crept open. When it was fully open it faintly glowed with a greenish hue and his bangs that would normally hang over it parted.

Closing his eyes he used the Jagan to see beyond what he could not before. As he searched for the source of the miasma he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of familiarity from it. But he was unsure why. It didn't take him long to find its source of it. In the center of the poisonous cloud it seemed like the ground had been violently ripped open from below. Not seeing much else around Hiei decided that he was done. The glow emitted by the Jagan stopped and his bangs hung back down like normal. After tying his bandanna back on Hiei turned to leave but stopped when he felt a sudden rush. Images of the dream he had the other night filled his mind. Not sure why they would be coming to him now he decided to ignore them and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

As Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop he wondered what could have come from the hole in the park. It just seemed too odd that something wouldn't have. What's more is he wondered why the poisonous miasma seemed familiar. Hiei scowled at all the questions that were beginning to form in his head. When he paused on a rooftop he heard some kind of commotion from below. Looking down he saw a security guard chasing someone out of a store. Hiei smirked as he saw the security guard trying his best to keep up with the thief and failing miserably. When Hiei glanced at the thief something about her caught his attention. She had long, dark blue hair. A small scowl crossed Hiei's lips as he watched her turn around a corner. He felt a nagging feeling that he should follow her and reluctantly did so. Leaping to the other side of the street he moved along the edge so that he could see her. She was already much farther then he thought she would have been and quickened his pace. Seeing her turn down an alley he stopped on the ledge to peer over. But to his surprise she was gone.

'Obviously not human, but what was she doing?'

As Hiei stood there thinking it over he heard someone calling his name. It didn't take him long to register who it was. Glancing up he saw Botan flying towards him. When she reached him she floated in place on her oar.

"There you are Hiei. I've been looking for you all morning," Botan said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"Well, I see that you're still as grumpy as ever," Botan said.

Hiei didn't say anything and just glared at her. Botan got the hint and got to the point.

"Koenma wants to meet with you and the others to inform you about a new mission. Everyone is waiting on you Hiei."

With an aggravated sigh, Hiei told her to open a portal. She did so and they were in the Spirit World in a matter of seconds. They walked into Koenma's office and saw the others talking.

"It's about damn time you showed up Hiei. I'm bored as hell here," Yusuke said.

"Hn. When are you never bored, Detective?"

Before Yusuke could reply Koenma cleared his throat, reminding them why they were there. Koenma pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Behind them a large screen lowered down from the ceiling and an image of a park showed up on the screen.

"This, as I'm sure some of you might know, is the park where those small tremors appeared," Koenma explained.

Pressing another button on the remote caused the image to change. It was now a recording of when the third earthquake happened. Nothing really seemed to interest them at first that is until the ground began to crack and large chunks of dirt began to rise and then shortly after they saw the miasma start to leak out. Next they saw a figure crawl out of the hole. When they got a better look they realized that it was a girl. Koenma decided to pause the video there. Yusuke let out a low whistle.

"Damn. She's hot," Yusuke said with a grin.

Koenma proceeded to talk to them about the girl and about what they knew. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to him so that they could listen better. However, both Hiei and Kurama continued to stare at the girl on the screen.

'_You recognize her?_' Kurama asked.

'_Of course._'

'_What do you think this means?_'

'_How should I know fox? I'm more surprised to see that she's not dead,_' Hiei said.

'_Let us keep this between us for now until we can figure out what her plan is,_' Kurama said.

Hiei nodded, ending their telepathic conversation. They turned just in time to hear Koenma finish explaining what their mission was going to be.

"…In short I want you to track down this girl and capture her. I'd prefer that you don't kill her because we need to know what her intentions are."

"But I can't fight her though. She's a girl! It goes against my code," Kuwabara protested.

"Tsh! Forget your stupid code, fool. In these kinds of battles something as foolish as that will get you killed," Hiei irritably said.

"What'd you say shrimp?! How bout you go grab a stool so that you can say that to my face!"

Hiei merely smirked at Kuwabara's insult, which infuriated the teen even more. Kurama shook his head at their behavior and looked over to Yusuke.

"I'm assuming that you'll have no problem with this?" Kurama asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You can leave this to me. I could really care less if she's a girl or not. I'm just hoping she puts up a good fight," Yusuke said with a grin.

"That's fine. I don't care who or how you do it. Just don't kill her," Koenma said.

"I heard you the first time pacifier breath. But how are we supposed to find this chick anyway?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own, Yusuke. How about you try investigating a little," Koenma said, annoyed.

With that done he told Botan that she could open a portal for them now. She did as she was told and Yusuke and Kuwabara were quick to leave. Kurama and Hiei stepped through at a calmer pace. Once they were all back in the Human World they went their own ways. Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to stick together for a while whereas Hiei and Kurama went who knows where. Deciding that the park would be the best place to start Yusuke and Kuwabara headed there. For the rest of the day they wandered in circles trying to find any clues that would lead them to the girl that they were searching for.

"This sucks!" Yusuke yelled to no one in particular.

Both he and Kuwabara trudged along with no real destination in mind. The sun was beginning to set and both were tired.

"Can we call it quits for today Urameshi?"

"Yeah. I didn't think we'd find anything anyway. I mean, how are we supposed to find one person with no leads in a damn city."

Night had come quickly and Hiei found himself staring down at the residents of the city. He had been a little restless since Koenma had shown them the recording of the girl.

'Oni…'

Removing the bandanna from his forehead his Jagan started to glow. It had failed before when he tried but he was determined. Using the power of the Jagan eye Hiei searched through the surrounding area as much as he could. He scowled in annoyance at the people that he saw. The way some of them acted was pathetic, seemingly to argue over the littlest things. But in the end it proved useless and he wasn't even able to find a trace of her.

"Where the hell is that damn girl?"

**Following Morning**

**Kagome's Home**

Kagome threw her empty bag over the well's rim and then hung there for a minute. She was completely exhausted and barely had the strength to climb over. With one last push she was over. Dragging herself to the door there was only one thing on her mind.

'Bath!'

Once she was inside she headed straight for the bathroom. On her way there she noticed that no one was home. That was the least of her worries at the moment though. When she reached the bathroom she started the water and quickly got undressed. After she was done she sighed in relief. As she brushed her hair memories of not so long ago came back to her and she frowned.

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

She remembered how she had caught Inuyasha kissing her, Kikyou, again. Almost slamming her brush down she got up and headed for her room. After she put some clothes on she sat down on her bed she pulled out a small bottle that contained a large fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

"It's almost complete. I wonder what'll happen when we finally finish it. Will I still be able to see everyone?"

Placing the small jar on her nightstand Kagome decided to lie down for a little bit. But as much as she wanted to sleep her body wouldn't allow her to. Turning onto her back she stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts started to wander back to Inuyasha and she let out a groan. Grabbing her pillow she held it to her face and let out a scream. When she was done she glanced at her clock. The time was 4:37 p.m. Getting up and grabbing her phone she started to dial a number. The phone rang a few times before a woman answered it.

"Hello?" the woman asked.

"Hi Miss Minamino. It's Kagome. Is Shuichi there?"

"Oh Kagome! It's been a while since you've called. Yes he's here. Let me get him," Shiori said.

Kagome could hear her calling for him and hear his voice as he walked over to the phone. When he was on the phone he seemed happy, which made her feel better. After they talked for a little while they both agreed to hang out. They decided to meet at a fast food place. Kagome grabbed the small jar, put on her shoes, and was quickly out the door. It didn't take her long to reach where they were going to meet. After waiting a few minutes she could see Kurama. When she started to wave him over he spotted her and gave her a wave back.

"It's been a while Kagome," Kurama said.

"Yeah. We've been kinda busy lately."

"How about we go for a walk? Then you could tell me about it."

"Sure," Kagome said with a smile.

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Across the street from them a girl watched them carefully. She scowled when the two started to leave together. Carefully she started to follow them. The girl wanted to get closer so that she could hear what they were talking about but didn't dare try it.

"So how have you been Kurama?" Kagome asked.

"I've been doing fairly well. Demon activities have been relatively low. How about you? You said you've been busy," Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah. Well as it turns out we're pretty close to completing the jewel. There shouldn't be too many left now."

In the corner of her eye Kagome thought she saw something flash across Kurama's eyes. But just as quickly as it was there it was gone. He noticed her staring at him and raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome blushed in embarrassment and looked away. When the sun started to set Kurama offered to walk Kagome home and she accepted. During their walk back Kurama finally noticed their follower. For safety reasons Kurama started to lead Kagome in a different direction. When he did that she asked him what he was doing and jumped a little when she saw his serious expression. Without looking at her he said, "I just noticed that we're being followed. I'm not sure how long she's been there but act natural."

When they turned around a corner Kurama pulled Kagome into a secluded spot. There they waited for their stalker. Before long Kurama saw her slowly making her way around the corner and his eyes widened when he realized whom it was. Kagome was able to recognize her as well. The only thing that would have made them think otherwise is the fact that she was wearing modern clothes. She wore plain sneakers, baggy jeans, and a black T-shirt. Once she was completely out in the open Kurama told Kagome to stay where she was as he stepped out. The stalker saw him step out and a small smile crossed her lips. Without a care she started to walk across the street. Luckily for her no one was driving down the road. Once she was a few feet away, much to Kurama's discomfort, she stopped, leaned slightly to her left, and placed a hand on her hip.

"It seems you saw me. So when did you?" she asked.

"Not soon enough it seems. What is your purpose for being here?" Kurama asked.

"Straight to the point, huh? What a bore," the girl said with a sigh.

Kurama found no amusement from the girl's reaction and waited patiently for her to answer. When she straightened herself out she dropped the smile and glared at him.

"I'm here to deliver a message. But since I have no idea where I can find him I'd like for you to deliver it for me."

"Him? Who is it that you're looking for and what kind of message do you have?"

"Well I guess you could say it's more of a warning then a message," the girl said as she looked away thoughtfully.

"And you've failed to answer my question," Kurama said, raising his voice slightly. The girl glanced back at him and smirked.

"Tell your friend Hiei to watch his back. Soon an old acquaintance will return and will be seeking him out, aside from his other plans."

"An old acquaintance?" Kurama questioned.

The girl sighed in annoyance. Shaking her head she looked at him and said, "Why must you keep asking me things. Just tell him that Oni delivered this warning."

With that said she turned and started to run. Kurama yelled for her to stop but she didn't listen. He started to run after her, Kagome not far behind him. When they turned around the corner they could barely see her mixed him with the large crowd of civilians. Kurama considered going after her but didn't want to risk leaving Kagome alone. He cursed under his breath and turned to Kagome.

"Let's hurry and get you home."

That Night

**With Hiei**

On the outskirts of the city on one of the many trees stood Hiei. He had spent the day searching for Oni but came up with nothing. Slamming the side of his fist against the tree he slid down so that he could lie down. With a small grumble he fell asleep.

*******Dream*******

Opening his eyes Hiei found himself standing in the middle of a open field. Strong gusts of wind blew the waist high grass around wildly. The sky was a blood-red color with black clouds lingering around. In the distance Hiei could hear thunder and could see the flashes of lightning.

"Am I in the Demon World?"

At this time Hiei realized that his hands were dripping with something. Looking down he saw that his hands were soaked in blood. After checking himself he discovered that the blood was not his own. Curious as to what or whose blood was on him he looked around for a body. He didn't find a body but did find a small trail. Reaching for his sword he found that is wasn't there. Cursing at his misfortune he moved on. Following it he watched carefully for anything that could jump out at him. Not too far off he could see that the grass was parted and that the blood trail led to it. When he reached it he saw that his sword was there and impaled into something. Looking down he nearly choked on his own breathe in disbelief. His hands began to shake slightly and he couldn't look away. He then slowly looked down at his hands.

"Why... did I do this?!"

*******End Dream*******

Hiei jolted awake from his dream with cold beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Placing a hand on his face he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When he felt a little more at ease he glanced up at the moon.

"Hn. Ridiculous."

**End Chapter 2**

I got a little stuck with at least 2 places in this chapter. The dream for instance was different then what I had originally planned to have it. Either why it think it turned out fine. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I just like to thank the few people that have left reviews to this story. I've been having trouble getting in the mood to write for a while and have been trying to read other peoples work to see if it would help me any. Then I decided to look at what the reviews were and they gave me that extra push that I needed. So, thanks guys and I hope that I get more reviews from you guys and more.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inyuasha**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

**Current Crisis**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

The following day Hiei continued his search for Oni, as did the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't complain as much as they normally would since they got to skip school. By the time noon had come by Hiei decided to check on Kurama to see if he had found anything. He checked the usual places that he thought he would find him only to find nothing. Stopping near the park where their mission had started Hiei tried to find him using his Jagan.

'Where the hell is he?'

When he didn't find him anywhere close to where he was he had a feeling of where he might be able to find him. Expending his search a little further he found him. A scowl crossed his face as he canceled his search and headed to Kurama's location. It didn't take him very long to reach him since he traveled by rooftop. After landing on the steps that led to the Hiragashi Shrine Hiei shook his head before quickly ascending them. When he reached the top he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms as he watched Kurama and Kagome walk towards him. Sensing his energy Kurama looked at his friend and smiled innocently. Kagome followed his gaze and when she saw Hiei she gasped in surprise.

"Hiei! When did you get here?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him.

Kurama continued walk at a casual pace until he reached them. Hiei glared at him again before answering.

"…Just now. Kurama, what are you doing here?"

"I was just saying hello to Kagome. She just returned home yesterday."

Kurama was about to continue but Kagome cut him off when she suddenly burst something out.

"OH! I almost forgot! We have a message for you. Or was it a warning?" Kagome said.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for them to tell him. Looking at Kurama he asked, "What is it?"

When Hiei saw Kurama's expression change he knew the news wasn't going to be good. Kurama explained the details of what happened and what Oni had said. Once he was finished Hiei glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I would have but I didn't know where to find you," Kurama said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Hiei glared at him before taking off, ignoring Kagome's calls for him to wait. She let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped over slightly.

"Darn it. I had something else that I wanted to tell him too."

"Oh? What is it?" Kurama asked her.

She looked at him and waved it off while saying, "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell him the next time I see him."

**With Hiei**

The sun was beginning to set in the horizon as Hiei watched people wander by from the rooftops. Since he had heard Kurama's message from Oni he had been on high alert. But after a while since he wasn't able to track Oni down he settled for waiting, as much as he hated having to.

"What 'acquaintance' could she possible be referring to?" Hiei mumbled out.

"Someone that, although known briefly, wants you dead," a voice said behind.

Hiei's eye twitched at the sound of the voice and he glared over his shoulder. Walking up to him was the one that he had been searching for. When only a few more steps away from him she stopped and placed a hand on her hip.

"It's been a long time."

Hiei grunted in annoyance as he turned to face her. He kept his hands in his coats pockets but was ready should she try anything. Since Hiei hadn't said anything Oni spoke again.

"This is some place, isn't it? Everything is so much different here then from how it used to be."

"Spare me woman. What are you doing here?"

Oni let out a sigh as she walked over to the ledge but still kept her distance from Hiei. Peering down at the people she started to talk.

"In a couple of days Naraku shall return to this world and in his possession is the completed Shikon Jewel. I'm not completely sure what he intends to do but I'm sure it won't be too much different from what he has always done."

"What of those fools that have been trying to stop him?" Hiei asked.

"They're dead. They met their end when they tried to stop Naraku from using the jewel's power."

"Hn. If that's true then why isn't he here now?"

"Because during their final battle that dead Miko used that last of her power to seal him, along with me and his other creations, away. But now that seal is weakening and I was sent out to scout. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up breaking free completely sooner then I expect," Oni said as she crossed her arms.

Hiei thought over what had been told to him. There was something that didn't add up.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you? Not only is that stupid girl still alive but there's no reason for you to tell me anything. If by some chance you aren't lying about that half-breeds return then I should just kill you now to silence you."

Oni looked at him with an empty expression before she smiled slightly. Hiei watched her carefully as she walked past him and stopped just behind him.

"It doesn't matter if you belief me or not. He is coming back and unless you have some kind of trick up your sleeve you will die."

With that said Oni ran and jumped off the building and in to an alley. Hiei calmly walked over to the edge and peered over. There was no sign of her below and after a few seconds Hiei left as well.

**That Night**

**Kagome's Home**

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she closed one of her textbooks and leaned back in her chair. Stretching her arms above her head and smiling with satisfaction she then laid her head down on her desk.

"I think I'll call it a night here. Don't want to over do it."

Pushing herself back she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her pajamas and laid it on her bed before she reached down to pull her shirt off.

"Woman, I need to ask you something."

Kagome froze before she spun around and glared, expecting to see Inuyasha, but stared in shock instead. Outside her bedroom window wasn't Inuyasha but in fact Hiei. When it seemed like she wasn't going to move or say anything Hiei tried to catch her attention.

"Wench! Open the damn window!"

That snapped Kagome out of her shock and she hurried over to the window and opened it. She stepped back as Hiei jumped inside. He looked around briefly before he turned to look at Kagome.

"Sorry about that. I never thought you'd come to see me by yourself. But how long were you out there?" Kagome asked as she sat down on her bed.

"… Long enough," Hiei said before he looked around her room again.

Kagome watched him with curious eyes, still wondering why he was there.

"So what's up? You really didn't stick around earlier so I didn't get the chance to ask you how you were doing."

"None of your business. Now, I need information," Hiei said as he set his gaze on her.

Raising an eyebrow she asked him what he wanted to know.

"How much of the jewel have you collected?"

"Almost all of it. We've searched just about everywhere it seems like. I think Naraku has the remaining pieces or at least that seems to be the most likely."

'So he doesn't have the whole jewel? Was Oni lying or maybe…'

"Has that half-breeds power grown any?"

"Well he does seem a little stronger. But I think we'll be fine. We've gotten stronger too. Are you worried about us?" Kagome asked.

"Hn. Don't be ridiculous wench," Hiei said in annoyance.

"Oh? Maybe you've been worried about Sango then?" Kagome asked with a playful look in her eyes.

Hiei glared at her as he made his way toward the window. Kagome started to whine and grabbed onto his arm.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. But seriously though have you thought of us at all? I know we weren't traveling with each other for very long but it… was nice having you around. So I can honestly say that the others miss you."

"You must have hit your head at some point. It was hell with you all," Hiei said with a smirk.

"I think I have the answers that I'll need for now."

"Well I'll be going back in a few days. Maybe if you're not busy you could see me off or maybe enough try seeing the others again."

Hiei looked at her in the corner of his eye before freeing his arm and disappearing. Kagome closed the window and got ready for bed.

**Elsewhere**

'What have you learned of this new time period?'

"There are a great number of changes since our time, Master Naraku. Possibly the biggest is that our worlds have been divided. We are now residing in the Human World," Oni said.

'Divided? That could complicate things but it doesn't matter. As long as I possess the jewel nothing will be able to stop me.'

"There is good news though."

'Oh? What would that be?'

"The one that marked you is here," Oni said.

There was no response at first but shortly after a malicious laughter filled Oni's mind. It chilled her to her very soul.

**End Chapter 3**

It's not exactly what I wanted but I needed to get something out. So hopefully the next chapter will be better.


End file.
